


Bleach boys and sad nipple

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [9]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: This is my headcanons about how the bleach disaster and Asher’s piercing happened in the crew.





	Bleach boys and sad nipple

“Hey, I need a more menacing look.”

Aleks said one day, and nobody cared and continued with their activities. The days after he insisted, and James started talking with Brett and they both decided on some change/challenge.

It was the evening and the crew decided to have fun with some BBQ, celebrating their arrival in the big city once again. They worked hard on making that dog day care real, and soon they’d open.

For the occasion, Brett invited Lindsey, a good friend of his and doctor in the real world (but also unofficial doc of the crew when Joe isn’t enough). Lindsey is a nice woman with sharp humor, and one interesting fact about her is how she takes no shit from Brett. Everyone is at least a bit afraid of the guy, not Lindsey.

The meal started without too much incident. James of course decided that force feeding a steak to a drunk Aleks was fun (and well he wasn’t wrong, only Aleks was mortified). And many questions were asked to their new member, Trevor, who seemed dead inside but also a bit alive and glad of the attention everyone gave him. Otherwise it was a nice hangout.

At a point, Lindsey elbowed Brett, and the man abandonned his salad and vodka to give her full attention.

“I forgot to tell you that I have what you asked me.  
\- What ?”

Brett was confused a second, a bit tipsy and thinking about when the hell he asked Lindsey for drugs. She understood that he seemed a bit off and pronounced the words slowly, like you would do for a todler.

“The kit, of dye, to bleach hair.”

The big man laughed a lot at that, because he completely forgot about it. He went to the bathroom where Aleks was furiously cleaning the grease out of his face.

“Dude, I hate shit on my face…  
\- I know, but James loves it, what can we do !”

Brett stood here, at the door frame and Aleks frowned. It was awkward because why the fuck would Brett stands here watching him wash his face, a dude wants his privacy !

“Do you want to bleach your hair ?  
\- What ?”

What kind of question is that ? Brett spent some time explaining the science of bleaching hair and Aleks heard none of it because he didn’t care nor was sober enough to follow that kind of shit.

“Lindsey prepared all, we ready.”

Aleks was stuck in the bathroom anyways, he doubted that saying no to Brett would help his situation so he said okay, whatever. And that’s how the meal turned into a hair salon.

It was messy, a cercle of destruction formed around Aleks. Only Anna and Asher remained at the table, finishing their plates slowly, concerned about the mob forming. Bottles were mixed, more drinking, laughs, screams too.

Aleks was covered, his hair turning lighter by the minute. James wanted to be in also, and that was a bit surprising since the man was against it when Brett and him planned it before, not wanting to ruin the superb mane he took so much care of.

“Come one, one little strip of hair.  
\- why ?” Aleks was a bit grumpy because the color wasn’t that great.  
“We are part of the same crew, it only makes sense  
\- no it doesn’t”

James only shrugged and started his quest for the perfect strip of hair. They forced Trevor into this as well, even if the poor guy stated that he doesn’t wanted to be blond, but James insisted because it was “an initiation for the crew”.

They even tried to get Anna and Asher into it, but Asher deadpanned that he was already blond enough. Anna smiled while menacing to choke them with one of the leash they recieved this morning. Joe sacrified a bit of his beard and Brett refused, his reason was “I need to look professional !”, sure man, with your boots and your metal shirts, a bit a blond hair will not change a thing !

The results were…Not great. Well, James was happy, it was pretty stylish on him and he was really smug about it and Joe was neutral, but the other two…Not so much.

Maybe the product was in cause or the lot of alcohol and messing around, but Aleks was even more mortified than he was when James wiped his face with meat. Trevor was watching into the nothingness, regreting every choice that led him here.  
Brett almost died of laughter and more alcohol was drank to forget the shame, until most of them went home.

Only Aleks, Asher and James remained. James was cleaning at the slowest pace, Aleks was on the couch, still not over his hair and Asher was on the arm of the couch, careful not to end on the floor with it.

Now that the party was over, James felt a little guilty (a little) because the alcohol started to get out and he realised that drunk activities are not often good ideas. Also Asher was here, and even if the guy was pretty chill, they didn’t really know how to talk. That’s why he aimed at Aleks first.

“Aleks, remember when we sent Asher for informations on the field and he came back with his nipple pierced ? I remember, this isn’t too bad.”

Aleks ignores him and watches his phone.

“I remember too, and I’m still waiting for a compensation.”

Asher’s arms are crossed but it has no aggressivity, he doesn’t even know why he’s still here, might as well talk with the guy.

“Nobody forced you !  
\- It was awkward, I had to fit.  
\- Maybe just asking about piercings was enough ! You’re a wierdo.”

It’s a nice thing coming from James, the weirdest of them all, so Asher accepts the compliment.

“Yeah and please put that frame down…”

Aleks is complaining about the selfie Asher placed on his desk with the real piercing on it, a “souvenir” he said. It’s only because the guys are weak and make faces when they see the poor freshly pierced nipple on it.

“I have pics of your face before, while and after the bleach disaster, if you want to make yourself a frame too.”

James laughs so hard it makes Aleks jumps. He can only imagine Aleks’ face deteriorating as time passes in the pictures. He wants it now.

“I need to find someone to fix my hair !” Aleks whines.

Asher puts his hand on Aleks’ shoulder, a serious look on his face.

“Nobody can fix my nipple. At least you have that.”

Aleks finaly laughs, ending on a fake cry, and James walks toward the couch, tired of cleaning. Asher then asks him.

“Can i have a day off ?  
\- Dude, you are not even an employe…  
\- My nipple hurts.  
\- Stop talking about your nipple, what’s the matter with you ?”

James is loud but he smiles. His smile shalter when Asher lifts his shirt to show the abused nipple. Aleks and James stand and walk away while screaming “eew, dude !”. And like that the after party is over.

“Alright, I’m going home. Have to call a cab thought.” James looks at his wallet, pained.  
\- Me too man, doesn’t want to ruin my car. Asher, what you do ?  
\- I planned to sleep here, I don’t have money for a cab.  
\- Don’t be silly, let’s go I pay. But don’t ever show that fucking nipple to me ever again. Okay ?“

A shrug isn’t a promise, but Aleks accepts it just so he can go home and sleep. 

The day after, Asher stays home, but when he comes back a day later, he offers Aleks a frame.


End file.
